Natural Coordinator
by Tonyrocks345
Summary: Tony Vihik, a boy from the year 2014 is suddenly brought to the Cosmic Era due to a Nuclear Strike at his home, now Tony must get past through the many challenges of his new second life while learning of his capabilities of not a Natural or Coordinator, but a Natural Coordinator.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, welcome to 1 of 2 Gundam Seed fan-fics I currently have that I am working on, this fan-fic comes from inspiration from the Buddy Complex anime as such Time Travel will be involved!**

**Now I won't bore you with too many details so we will go straight into the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Ruined Past, Bright Future**

* * *

**(POV: Tony Vihik)**

Hi there, my name is Tony Vihik, kinda obvious I suppose, but thats besides the point! I know you probably won't believe me but I actually have went into the future... Don't believe me? Then I should probably start at the beginning, it was March 5th, 2014. I live, or well use to live at Pittsburgh, in the great Keystone State in the United States, that would be what I want to say if it wasn't a total giant ruined city right now.

I am 17 years old right about now, I go to high school and have a normal life just like average kids do, course I consider myself to be a bit better than others I guess though I don't sweat those kind of details, they are just a waste of time and distracted me from what I need to focus on, which was to go to College, then start my career on whatever I was planning to spend my life on.

However tensions over in Europe has caused disruptions on those places, the Ukraine Crisis is what I am referring to where the tensions were so high enough that Russia decided to fire a nuke for some unknown reason thinking that will stop up, but what it did was something more, aside from thousands of dying.

But enough of that let me start on my own day that day, it was a normal Wednesday, everyone was getting ready to head home from school, they were getting their things from their lockers, I looked to my right and left as I did the same, I never took any books home with me at all, my reason?

Well in all honesty I never really needed them, I never study for anything, just memorized and used by head to get through most things, believe it or not I am a straight A student all across the board, however none of my predictions would prepare me for what Russia would do, I have kept a careful watch over the events of Ukraine ever since February the revolts that had kept going on for months now escalated, now Russia, The EU, and U.S./NATO counties were getting involved and soon the Pro-EU and Russian War would begin, at least that is what I call it.

I looked over to the girls to my right, did I have a crush on one of them? Maybe, but I was too afraid of talking to her, even though I probably should be, I talk with her friend a few times thanks to my Computer Programming class, (Yes my school has that.) but that doesn't really help me with that goal, just as I was about to close my locker the PA system turned on and the principal told us to try and find shelter inside the building's interior.

We didn't know what it was but for me I just ran to the closest classroom there is and checked the window as students went to the interior parts of the building, I might have heard the girls asking me where I was going, I was silent before giving them my answer, I told them I was just going to check and come right back, which I wish was true, maybe if I was with them... Maybe they would have the same chance at a second life as me.

After checking out the window I saw something coming down from the sky, it was a missile of some kind, however I knew instantly what it was, so at that instant I tried to ran but it was already too late from what I remember, there was a loud boom heard before the rushing smoke cloud and force hit the school and engulf the students outside the building, then the windows of a very strong glass cracked then broke before I myself was engulfed in the said smoke.

The last thing I saw was one of the girls that had followed me, I don't know why she did but it was the one girl I had a crush on, sometimes I wonder if she was able to get a second chance as well, but in reality that is nothing but an empty wish sadly.

* * *

After what seemed like an hour when I blacked out, I suddenly woke up hearing the sounds of some sort of battle going on, I could hear screams and the movement of heavy machinery, I slowly open my eyelids to not be faced with a blue sky, but a city in the sky, I turn my head side to side to see that there were buildings built onto the sides as if it was some kind of city wrap.

I hold my head as I get up from the cracked rubble that I was laying on, I hold my head then shake it side to side before looking around more closely making note of every detail, the city was destroyed or burning, it seems like a tornado went through but I knew this wasn't Pittsburgh or my school.

The sounds of the battle continue to ring in my ears as I suddenly hear something big approaching with the slight sound of thrusters, I look up into the open space between my position and the city above to see a large machine that was built in the shape of a human, I was surprised, I knew that my era wouldn't be getting mechs of any sort anytime soon, so the question is... Where? Or maybe more accurate, When am I?

I hold my head again, I look at my hand which was red with blood, it seems I bumped my head on something, my body felt weak but I didn't show normal signs of radiation or anything, its as if the bomb took me to some new dimension or time, luckily either way there won't be a paradox of any sort since this would be the future if I did go to the future.

Now back to the mech, I eye the mech again that was heading my way, it was Blue and White in coloring with a head bearing a crest of some sort, kinda like a samurai helmet did, before I could make anymore notes my head pounded in pain then looked at the chest area which opened up to reveal a person inside, I gulp a bit as the pilot got out then grapples down to the ground near me.

The guy didn't seem friendly, he had a red coloring pilot suit on and a helmet that hid his face, I was shaken when I had asked, "Um.. Excuse w-where am I?" He stares at me as if I was crazy, however he ignored it then walked up holding a gun pointed at me, I slowly raised my hands to show I wasn't going to resist at all as the man walked up to me, he grabs my head then examines it before typing my hands up.

He picks me up to get me on my feet then began to shove me toward to the mech before saying, "Dam Natural.. Can't you learn to do anything without trouble?" I raised an eyebrow at what the man said, what did he mean by Natural? I didn't really had the ability to deny or say anything since well I am tied up, and he is the one with the gun.

He told me to get in the mech which I do such getting pushed to the cramped space at the back of the seat, he told me not to bother him if I want to live as the cockpit closes up then the monitors in front of him turn on, I stayed silent out of respect of what the man wanted, which he seem surprised a bit before shrugging then began to pilot the mech.

I would feel a sudden jolt as the thrusters boost the unit into the air then launch off toward.. A hole in the city? Then it hit me, the reason why the city was like it was is because I was in some sort of space colony, well that explains one thing, but how did I end up here?

Many thoughts ran through my head remembering the events of what happened, from the nuke, and to my crush having the same fate basically, I sigh a bit quietly so I wouldn't bother the pilot, I didn't understand anything expect this much, the next moment though was something I never thought would be possible for me.

The unit goes passes the hole in which I see the vast emptiness that was space, I could see the many stars and darkness that was this vast openness of space, my jaw dropped a bit in amazement which was another weird thing for the pilot, the pilot began to move the mech off toward the direction to a spaceship of some sorts, most likely a carrier for mechs from what I could guess as the unit headed for the opened hole at the center of it.

The mech lands into the hanger of the carrier then the cockpit opens up, the pilot exits then turns to me motioning me to get out, I get out without hesitation then look around the hanger, I see that the mech I was in was now a gray color with 3 other mechs of similar coloring behind it, the pilot then pushes me forward with the gun pointed at my back, I sweat a bit then moved forward, the pilot's hand was on my shoulder to direct me better.

We stop however on the walkway on the side of the hanger, I keep looking forward but shift my eyes to see three people who I guessed were pilots due to them having the same outfit as the person who has him prisoner, they didn't have their helmets on however.

On the left we had a tan skin man with blonde hair, a guy, who I swear looks like a girl but I know he is a guy, with green hair in the middle, then to the right was a man staring at me straight in my eye when I looked toward him, he had green eyes and navy blue hair.

I stayed silent as I hear the pilot behind me take off his helmet then began to talk, "Sorry for being late, this stupid Natural was just laying down on the ground, I would have left him but I felt like helping the sore Natural." I had a look in confusion, there was that word again, 'Natural'.

I don't know what it meant clearly, I don't talk back or say anything since well I do have a gun to my back that could be fired at anytime, the guy with navy blue hair stares at me, I figured he was the leader, he was silent for a moment before looking at Yzak asking, "If you were helping him, then why do you have him tied up?"

Yzak who when I checked him from the corner of my eye, had white hair, he shrugged a bit before replying, "Its just for extra protection, not like this Natural can do anything to me but you never know, right Athurn?"

Athurn stared at Yzak before walked over, he gets rid of my bindings then moves Yzak away from me, I sigh with relief, glad to have the gun off my back as I rub my wrists a bit with freedom then stares at Athurn, I was silent not really knowing what to say however he puts a hand out to me, "Athurn Zala, sorry for the trouble my teammate has caused you."

I blinked for a minute surprised by the sudden introduction before shaking the man's hand, "Tony Vihik... I know this might sound weird but where am I?" I asked with a nervous voice, but it was less present thanks to the kind introduction.

Athurn looked at Yzak then to me, "Your on a ZAFT Nazca-class Destroyer, but that was obvious wasn't it, you were just rescued from Heliopolis" There was a pause from me, they all looked at each other before I began to speak up again.

"So then.. I'm NOT dreaming or in Pittsburgh right now?" I asked, Athurn stared at me a bit before giving me my answer, "No, you seem to be lost... First off let me introduce you to Dearka Elsman, Yzak Joule, and Nicol Amalfi."

I nodded to all three of them as a way of greeting them before turning my attention back to Athurn who continued, "Now with that settled, lets get you to the med bay, after that we will talk to you about your confusion." I slowly nodded before following the group of pilots to the med bay, I hear Dearka making a few jokes, I chuckle a bit out of a reaction to one of them before being brought to the med bay.

* * *

I was examined then bandaged before I was left alone for a period of time in some kind of interrogation room, I couldn't hear anything, the silence killed me, I began to fiddle with my pockets a bit before I came upon a picture in my pocket, I pulled it out the place it down on the table in front of me see my family was on it, I stared deeply at the picture before smiling a bit.

"If only there wasn't so much conflict in the world none of this would have happened..." He hear the door open causing him to look up, it was Athurn with another man who's face was hidden by a mask but I could make out the blonde hair.

I straighten myself up a bit then pull my chair in more before looking at the man who sits down, he stares at me then to Athurn before nodding, it was at this time I noticed the folder in Athurn's hand which were placed down on the table in front of me, it opens up showing my picture on it for some strange reason, I see a giant Z logo that says ZAFT next to the picture, I was confused for a bit before looking up at the man.

He points to the paper, "That right there is your official entry into the ZAFT military, before I explain, I should give you my name, I am Rau Le Creuset, I am sorry for the inconvenience and for the sudden entry however there is good reason, for you are a Coordinator, or at least a Natural Coordinator."

I was confused again, I stared at him wondering what he meant, "Natural... Coordinator.?" He nods before moving the first paper aside which I see a medical report, apparently as they examined me, they also checked other things, like my brain, my genes, etc.

"A Natural Coordinator, a rare type of person that only appeared during one time in our time line, tell me first, when and where are you from?" He asked me with his hands folded, Athurn looked at nodding at me for I would guess for support.

I slowly nod before explaining from beginning, I left out the part about my crush and got to the main part of it all, from the nuke, to the Russian and Ukraine incident before I finish my story, I then look at him, "So then... What is a Natural Coordinator?"

Creuset was silent for a moment before giving me an answer, "A Natural Coordinator, is a type of person who is a Natural human being with the ability and body of a Coordinator, you see Coordinators are genetically altered human beings made with the purpose of making humans better, for you that nuke not only sent you here, but improved your overall capabilities."

I was silent staring at the papers before looking up at the man, "You really believed my story?" He nodded, I was again silent, I didn't have any words as to how they found out or believed my so easily, "I see... Then why did you put me into the ZAFT military then?"

Creuset gave me my answer quickly, "Multiple reasons, one the Le Creuset Team, the squad that Athurn here is part of, is always in need of talent individuals like yourself, you also have no place to go, nor can you expect to go back home so right now this is your best option, you can ask if you don't want any part of this, but this way you will at least have some place to go."

I was silent, I couldn't really deny those things one bit, I nod before looking at him, "Alright... But are you sure you want me, I don't even know much about what has gone on in this era or anything, I don't even know how to pilot one of those..."

Athurn cut me off, "Mobile Suits, and that is why we are going to get you to study on these things, especially on combat using and without using Mobile Suits, you have the ability to do it easily it less than 5 hours, if you don't believe me..." He pulled out a giant book, it was a manual to something called a GINN, I gulp a bit seeing the book before I slowly opened the book, I slowly skim through some of the sketches and words before realizing they were all sticking to my head.

How I did so good at school is because my constant ability to daydream, I use that ability to daydream to think up my solutions faster than what I can type on a calculator due to memorization, however it seems I can do it even better than before, I continue to quickly skim through the book memorizing the sketches, instructions, and notes before finishing the book in less than 30 minutes, I look up seeing them both still there before nodding.

"I understand then... Well since I don't really have much of a choice I guess I will join ZAFT." Creuset nodded before getting up to walk out of the room, "Athurn make sure he gets a suit and uniform, he will be under your care for awhile until he gets settled in." Athurn salutes to Creuset before looking towards me.

Athurn was silent before smiling, "Its good to have a new friend to count on." He grabs my hand as if to shake it, "Lets work together from now on Tony." I was silent before nodding to him, I don't know how I was pulled into this, however this was only the start of my new life for both good and bad.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Welp I hope you all enjoyed that everyone, I put as much effort into this as I could so I hope you enjoy it, so I will say good bye for now and look forward to the next update.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Friend or Foe  
**

* * *

**(POV: Tony Vihik)**

It was quiet as I changed in some sort of locker room which Athrun had showed him the way to the room, he was new so he wouldn't have found the way himself since he doesn't know the layout of the ship at all yet.

I looked around the room briefly looking at the lockers that had name tags, some of them were missing their name tags which made me think they were unoccupied. I took the empty locker in the corner taking off my clothing then exchanging the clothing for the ZAFT uniform, it was red same as the uniforms I seen so far.

After getting my new outfit in order I close the locker filled with my clothes from the past then leave the locker room where Athrun was waiting outside, I sweat a bit before nodding to him which he returns with a nod himself before showing me the way to the bridge where Yzak and the others were along with Creuset discussing something before looking towards my direction.

I was silent as I walked up with Athrun standing next to him looking down at a table that was projecting some sort of plan for what he believed to be an upcoming engagement, it seems they were trying to figure out where to go from here as they can not be detected, so they have to guess what their route is.

I looked back up after my small amazement on the technology difference between his time and the Cosmic Era, he could see the endless space outside from the windows on the bridge, around him were many terminals and computers used to manage the ship and maybe communications, regardless though he focused on the task at hand hearing Creuset currently planning.

"The three-legged ship is using the debris from the destroyed colony to hide themselves from us, they currently have two options, head for the moon or go to the nearest place they can resupply and repair which is Artemis or the Moon, the most likely case is Artemis." Creuset explained to the group, I was sadly confused on what was what but surprised to see that we had finally actually colonized the Moon and even other places. The commander was about to object when one of the crewmen stated that a heat source was detected heading for the Moon.

I blink for a moment before saying aloud, "Well he was right about that..." Creuset and the pilots look toward me, I sweat a bit looking around before explaining, "It's just that if they wanted to get out of here, they would have sent out a decoy to get our attention away from their real course and direction, if Artemis were to be say closer to our current position? That would be the most ideal place to go instead of heading for the Moon which could be a farther travel especially with us on their tail."

Creuset smiles a bit before nodding in agreement, "That is exactly what I was thinking... Great job Tony, now then with that said get Zelman on the line, we are going to cut in front of them and catch them in out net." The pilots were surprised by this looking at one another before giving their focus back to Creuset as the ship began to move, he then looks at the pilots including Tony.

"We will be in combat soon, so be on standby for engagement." The pilots nod before leaving, Athrun nods to me before leaving the bridge leaving me there at least that was what I thought before Creuset got my attention, "Didn't you hear me Tony?"

I turn my head to him with a look of confusion, "What do you mean? I am not a pilot..."

Creuset chuckled a bit then replied, "You are now, we transfer over a GINN from the other ship to be used by you, we don't have another G-Project unit so you will have to make do with a GINN, we didn't sign you up to be a cheerleader." I stare at him, I didn't really think I would be fighting, but I knew the possibility was there,

I nod then saluted to the man, I didn't know the ZAFT's way of saluting so I did it in the American way before understanding, "I understand then... I'll pilot the GINN then... Just don't expect anything from me this will be my first time piloting it."

Creuset nodding looking down toward the map with a reply, "I know, but we will have to see for ourselves first, oh and while you wait.." He handed me a tablet with data on the G-Project units or at least data they have on them at this moment at least, "Review that, it will help with the upcoming battle.."

I was already getting to work at reviewing the files, the data was small but it was good enough to give me a picture of what he would be dealing with, with a nod I salute again then leave the bridge, outside the bridge I spot Athrun there waving to me as we both headed to the locker room to suit up in pilot suits, my locker was already equip with a pilot suit for use so I at least had that.

* * *

I enter the room with Athrun seeing the other three pilots already changing, I look at them before going to the corner locker to removing the uniform I had on then into the pilot suit before I heard someone ask me a question, "So your part of the team now?" I turn my head to see it was Dearka who asked the question, I nodded to him but spot Yzak glaring at me causing me to be confused.

Dearka looked to Yzak before looking at me again, "Yzak has a thing against Naturals don't mind him... Even if you are a Coordinator, your still a Natural to him so he isn't all happy about you being on the same team as him but he will get use to it." Yzak shrugged a bit as he got his suit on then left the locker room, I stare at the leaving Yzak before fixing up my own suit then picked up the tablet again to continue reviewing the data.

Athrun stared at me as I did this, "Is it really that easy to remember all of that stuff?" I nodded I response as I continue to look through the data.

"I use to do it all of the time at my high school... I used my memory to get my through my classes with great results, never studied once in my life till now, but it worked out for me in the end, course I guess now that kind of stuff is child's play compared to all of this.." Athrun stared at me in surprise, he never heard of such a Natural doing such, the common thought for all Naturals was that they were not that smart, guess those thoughts were wrong.

Dearka patted my back a bit, "Well it must have been handy in the past though, but now you can put it to good use in the future right?" I was silent thinking about it before nodding agreeing with Dearka as I finish putting on the suit a long with the others in the locker room before heading out to the hanger where Yzak was already there waiting as we felt the ship move.

I stop to stare at the GINN, the Mobile Suit that I would be piloting for this mission, "Just hope I will be able to do something in something like a GINN..." I said as I put a hand on the metal armor feeling the cold plating.

Athrun heading towards the Aegis turns to me before saying, "You will do fine... You got us there as well so don't worry so much... Follow orders and just do your best is what I am trying to say."

I nod being reassured by Athrun before hearing the alarm telling them to get into their units and get ready, I get into the cockpit of the GINN then close it before setting up the systems then checking the controls seeing if I knew what I was doing, which luckily I did, I see the Aegis moving onto the catapult first before launching ahead of the rest of them for some reason, maybe Athrun had a special reason for doing such?

I won't question it, I went back to prepping the GINN for launch as the Dual and Blitz then take off before Dearka gets my attention through the communications, "Hurry up Tony, we don't want to leave you behind!" I sigh a bit before waving him off then see the Buster launching out, luckily at that moment I was fully prepped and ready so I moved the GINN onto the catapult hearing the bridge telling me, my status before giving me the green to launch.

I tighten my grip over the controls, inhaling then exhaling before focusing on what was in front of me, "Tony Vihik, GINN, launching!"

Then with that in the GINN he launched out of the ship into the emptiness of space smoothly cruising the unit along before catching up with the others following behind the Dual, Buster, and Blitz heading off to the battlefield.

* * *

I was hearing chatter over the radio between me and the other three, they were wondering what was up with Athrun getting ahead of them before we all picked up the Aegis on our monitors, it seems he was fighting with the Strike so Yzak began to tell them their plan with the current situation however something was off to me, why was the mobile armor in the data missing?

Yzak gave us the following orders, "I'm going to take on the unit with Athrun, you three get the ship!" Dearka and Nicol abide by the order and move to engage the enemy ship however I continue to think about that mobile armor before realizing it could be using some of the Debris to hide itself while it moves to attack their own ship, I turn on my communicator then call in to Creuset's ship.

"Creuset! The Mobile Armor is going through the debris from somewhere, it might be heading in your direction!" Creuset raise an eyebrow a bit however he knew it was a possibility for that to be true.

"Alright, thank you for the warning, I order you to come back and protect the ship, let Athrun and the others worry about the unit and ship." I nod before using my unit to head back, Yzak and the other were given an update as to why I was as I headed back.

It would only take a few minutes or so for me to reach back to the ship, I floated there in space waiting for the mobile armor to appear again however knowing any radar would be useless I began to look through the debris filled space with my eyes before realizing I can figuring out where it was going in my head, "I might have a way to find it Creuset, it might be a small gamble but at least we can prevent any damage from the ship if we do this."

Creuset nods as he prepares the ship's captain to turn at any time, I close my eyes imagining the place me and the others units were in my head as if it was just a big 3D image, then I start to calculate possible places it might come out of where debris was, however if it was moving it would have to go through the heavier debris which was.. Below them!

I open my eyes before stating to Creuset, "He is below us!" Creuset felt something confirming that he was there, not having anytime to be impressed he looked toward the Captain ordering him to turn so they can avoid the incoming Mobile Armor's fire.

The Mobile Armor unattached its mobile cannons and began to fire on the ship hitting parts of the hull before being interrupted by a shot of my weapon toward the mobile armor which caused it to move out of the way then focus its efforts towards me, however I was prepared, I knew how the man fought and of the mobile cannons so this wouldn't so hard, the mobile cannons move out as the mobile armor approached.

The cannons were surrounding me then all fired however instead of just floating there I kept my GINN moving to avoid the incoming fire before firing at the cannons which I hit one and make it useless now before moving out of the way of a few more of the cannons fire, but some of that fire was hitting the ship before he heard Creuset's voice.

"Tony we are too damaged to be here, lead the enemy out of here and head back to the Three-legged ship with the others, do what you can before retreating to the Gamow, the G-Projects units have a limited amount of energy unlike your unit so keep that in mind." I agree with him over the communicator before heading out back to the three-legged ship while tackling with the pursuing Mobile Armor avoiding his cannon fire then I am suddenly hailed to a private line by the unit for some reason.

I reluctantly open the line before asking, "Uh... Hello who is this?" It felt like I was talking on a phone as I heard the answer.

"My name is Mu, you have some really nice skills there for a Coordinator." I was silent before answering.

"I'm not a Coordinator though, I am a just a human, I don't know anything about this Coordinator or Natural stuff!" There was a sense of confusion in the pilot's voice on the other line as I avoided another few of the cannon fire.

"You're not? Then how are you... I won't ask, why are you fighting with ZAFT then if your not a Coordinator?" I was reluctant to say before giving him the answer..

"It's.. A long story... Probably too long to talk in the middle of a battle like this, all I can say is that I am from the past, they found me in the collapsing Colony, and I was forced to join their military."

There was a silence on the other line as the cannon fire stopped for a moment before there was talking again, "Then why don't you leave and join the Alliance?"

It was my turn to be silent, I didn't know what the Alliance was or who this guy was, but... "I'm sorry but I have to decline.. For now at least, I don't know your motives or what the Alliance is, I barely know anything so for now thanks for the offer but for now I can't..."

There was another pause of silence before Mu decided it was time they went back to fighting, "Alright then.. You better not die before that happens then!" I widen my eyes a bit, why would he want his enemy to stay alive until he came to such of a decision? I didn't know but I knew I had to focus on the fight as the Canon Fire started up again which I carefully dodged out of the way of each barrage of shots coming at me as we drew closer to the other battlefield.

* * *

As I was locked in battle I return to the battlefield to see that Athrun had captured a gray colored Strike, it seemed that Athrun chose to capture the unit for some reason, I was still dodging the Cannon Fire from the Mobile Armor as I destroyed another one of the turrets, I don't know what was going on but I had to focus on the fight at hand however the Mobile Armor as it fired at me wanted me to dodge it seems as its fire had actually hit the Aegis that was holding the captured Strike, I look back to see if it was fine but considering the Phase Shift Armor was active I figured it was fine but even if that was the case it would still be tough for it to keep a hold of the Strike without damaging it.

So Athrun made the quick decision to let go of the Strike and get out of the way of the Cannon Fire, the Strike suddenly boosts off toward the Three-Legged ship for some reason with Yzak giving chase.

As the Strike leaves the Mobile Armor begins to distract the other units at the Buster quickly follows the Duel, leaving me, the Aegis, and Blitz to deal with the Mobile Armor.

I quickly along with the Aegis and Blitz begin to take care of the Mobile Armor, I spy what the Strike is doing before I see something shooting out from the Three-Legged ship out to the Strike, it seems to be some sort of attachment, the pack on the Strike currently detaches then quickly attaches the new pack as the Duel was ready to aim and fire which it did just as the Strike was nearly complete with the change, there was a giant smoke cloud due to the impact with no one able to see what had happened.

However after a moment of waiting a giant red beam is fired off toward the Duel which tries to dodge but its arm is hit and taken out, this causes everyone to rethink what their strategy is as the Strike starts to fire upon everyone with its high powered cannon as the Mobile Armor covers the ground with mobility and quick shots, then Athrun sounds a retreat order since they would lose at a battle of endurance since the G-Projects would be low on power by now.

Nicol agreed with Athrun on this which just causes Yzak to complain but complies while Dearka just doesn't care really and complies as well, but for me I stay behind, I turn on my communicator, "I will stay behind and make sure he doesn't fire that cannon on you guys, I can get back on my own, just get back in one piece."

Athrun was about to protest before staying silent then giving him an answer, "Alright, but you better come back Tony, I don't want to lose another comrade." I smiles a bit as I focus on the scene, "I will be sure to do that Athrun.." I say into the communicator, I don't how much I can do in the way of stalling but I can at least do something, regardless though I charge at the two units getting both of their attentions as the G-Projects head back to the Gamow.

However I knew my gun or any of my weapons would have any effect on the Strike, but it can work on the Mobile Armor, the Cannon Fire starts to barrage toward me which I swiftly dodge then fire the gun at one of the two remaining turrets destroying it leaving the Mobile Armor with only one, however it stops its firing then heads back to the Three-legged ship leaving me with the Strike which aimed then fired its high powered cannon at my way which I slowly try to dodge barely hitting me but I was swift enough to only be grazed by the right wing of the GINN.

I set my unit's gun to the side and decided to make this an endurance type of match moving swiftly out of the way of the high powered cannon's fire before realizing something, even if I can't damage the unit itself... Its equipment is still Vulnerable!

I look at the launcher on its shoulder wondering if destroying it and making it explode will cause the Strike damage? There was only one way to find that out, I pull out the unit's gun once again then aim it at the Strike's should then fire, it dodges however after a few shots one of them hits the shoulder making the shoulder launcher explode, it only lightly damages the Strike but it did something at least to my standards.

The Strike retaliates with another fire of the cannon which I dodge swiftly then switch the gun for the sword of the GINN heading straight for the Strike, it moves out of the way then aimed its cannon again to quickly fire at me but after noticing there was a delay between shots I used that to my advantage for dodging the incoming shot then move in to quickly cut the cannon in half making it explode in the hand of the Strike then I move backward staring at the Strike which was now weaponless, then it just was like that for a few minutes, a staring contest before I hear the communicator beep again for a private line, I heard Mu's voice again, "I can't expect to convince you now eh?"

I sigh a bit before saying again, "Maybe when I find out more about the Alliance, but for now I don't know, I don't plan to destroy the Strike only to stall it until my comrades get out of here in one piece."

"Understandable, it was nice meeting you Tony, get out of here and head back to your allies, hopefully we will be allies one day, until then remember what I said to you." I blink for a moment before giving him a quick answer, "I won't"

With another look to the retreating Strike I turn around the quickly boost off towards to the Gamow giving Athrun and the Ship that I was returning.

* * *

It would only take a few minutes for me to return and settle in, my things were in the other ship so I had to make due with whatever would be in the locker room, however as I enter I walk into a shaky scene between Yzak and Athrun.

I look between the two seeing them both, Yzsak doing most of the complaining and talk towards Athrun about why he was trying to capture the unit when they were suppose to destroy it, however Athrun was just silent, Nicol was trying to calm Yzak down, Dearka was agreeing with Yzak but in a more calmer way, they all turn to me before Yzak grunts a bit before leaving the room pushing me aside Dearka following suit, I look into the room Nicol was starting to say something bu Athrun leaves the room leaving me with Nicol.

I look back to Nicol who just shook his head letting me know to not pry before saying, "Thank you for stalling them, that was great work taking on them both with just a GINN." I just blink then head over to a Locker to begin changing then look to Nicol.

"I just did what I could, I'm not an expert at this stuff so that is all I could do really." Nicol pats my shoulder a bit, I turn to see he was smiling a bit.

"Yes but we all appreciate what you did, even Yzak a little I bet, you should rest up for the next mission." I nod to Nicol as he leaves me as well, I was now alone in the locker room, I didn't know what to think or do right now other than getting into the ZAFT Uniform then just sit down thinking about what had happened before sighing a bit.

"Its not my job to step in and help, I don't know them that much... They will have to deal with it themselves... Do I even belong in this group at all?" I laugh a bit at that idea before leaving the locker room aiming to head to the nearest bed there was then start to rest.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Preview:** _The Umbrella of Artemis, the great defense of a base that is said to be completely impenetrable that is until the Blitz shows its true's capabilities as a unit through its Mirage Colloid System, as this happens Tony begins to wonder his purpose on the ship until he talks with Athrun, will Tony choose between the Alliance or stick with the people he knows which is ZAFT, no one knows at this point as the future is forever changing even for a person of the past._


End file.
